<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glimmer And Shimmer by Reality_Check</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545890">Glimmer And Shimmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check'>Reality_Check</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Danny Mahealani, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots for Teen Wolf- Nothing too angsty!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski &amp; The Pack, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glimmer And Shimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I just really wanted lots of pack fluff and feels, so this will be an ongoing work of just that! Anyone can comment on ideas they'd like to see. Just remember, I have the right to choose which ones I will do. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of these will be one-shots. If I want to expand on them, I'll create a new fic!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I won't do:</p>
<ul>
<li>Major Character Death</li>
<li>Super Dark Stuff</li>
<li>Smut </li>
<li>Rape</li>
<li>Stockholm Syndrome</li>
<li>Basically anything really dark</li>
</ul>
<p>What I will do:</p>
<ul>
<li>Whump for any charcter</li>
<li>Couples getting together</li>
<li>Protective!Someone</li>
<li>Fluff</li>
<li>Feral Wolf</li>
<li>Time Travel</li>
<li>De aging</li>
<li>Past relationship abuse</li>
<li>Disorders (Dyslexia, Anorexia, Depressions, etc)</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please leave a comment for anything you'd like to see!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>